


Защитник

by Sangrill



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: (in Dunwall), Fictional Religion & Theology, Heresy, Idiots in Love, Imperial politics, M/M, Original Character(s), Protestant Reformation IN SPACE, Revolution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Религиозно-политические игрища в отдельно взятом государстве
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Корво случайно запускает Реформацию под знаменем Чужого.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Protector](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576056) by [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/pseuds/bluebeholder). 



Корво хотелось бы, чтобы кое-что было предельно ясно: революцию он запустил случайно.

Шел обычный день при дворе императрицы Эмили Колдуин в Башне Дануолла. Новый Верховный Смотритель, Вильгельм Алеандер, как обычно, рассусоливал перед умирающими от скуки невольными слушателями о ереси, богохульствах и тому подобном:  
– ...и в этом самом городе многие по сей день смеют поклоняться Чужому! Рука его сеет лишь хаос, а зло не ведает границ!  
Одно из этих утверждений соответствовало истине: Чужой – хаос во плоти. Второе же, казалось, попросту стало для Корво последней каплей.  
– Это не злой бог, – безучастно произнес он.  
Зал застыл. Каждый взгляд теперь был прикован к Корво, отвисли челюсти, Верховного Смотрителя Алеандера, казалось, сейчас хватит удар. Эмили, обычно столь успешно игнорировавшая стоящего по правую руку от нее Корво, извернулась на троне и уставилась на него.  
– Что ты сказал? – округлив глаза, переспросила она.   
Эмили, разумеется, знала о специфической связи Корво с Чужим – из этого знания и проистекала ее очевидная паника. Корво отстраненно понадеялся, что двор посчитает ее тревогу реакцией на ересь, а не на тот факт, что ее отец только что случайно раскрыл семейную тайну Верховному Смотрителю. Быть может, как императрице, ей следовало сразу что-то сказать, но неприкрытая ересь всегда становилась для всех потрясением.  
– Я сказал, – потрясающе спокойно ответил Корво, – что это не злой бог. Обратитесь к своему же писанию, Верховный Смотритель. Я не теолог, но читал "Литанию Белого Утеса". Как я ее понял, Чужой искушает нас сомнениями и неведомым, но нет доказательств тому, что он настоящее зло. Думаю, неверно объединять дела поклоняющихся ему еретиков и дела самого бога, которого, позвольте напомнить, много веков не видел никто, кроме его бессильных фанатиков.  
Любой, кто знал Корво Аттано, знал и то, что он терпеть не может произносить публичные речи, и что выходит у него почти всегда ужасно. Он не совсем понимал, как выдал речь без единой запинки или что сподвигло его на такие высокопарные слова. А еще он не понимал, как не споткнулся об эту ложь.  
Алеандер, хмурясь, уставился на него.  
– Вы поняли "Литанию" неверно, лорд-защитник. Вам не помешает изучить ее поглубже, дабы не пасть жертвой иной ереси. Надеюсь, с вашей стороны это была ошибка?..  
Корво склонил голову.  
– Не более чем ошибка.

– Из ума выжил! – набросилась на него Эмили, когда они оказались вдали от чужих ушей. – Надо назначить нового Защитника Короны, а тебя отправить на необитаемый остров!  
– Это было бы заслуженно, – произнес Корво и потер руками лицо. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло, что я такое сказал.  
Эмили плюхнулась в кресло за своим рабочим столом.   
– По крайней мере, ты защищен. Аббатство не посмеет обвинить тебя в ереси сразу, ведь ты… это ты.  
– И все же в этом месяце лучше не скупиться на десятину, чтобы компенсировать мою глупость.  
Ответом ему был только раздраженный вздох. Какое-то время Эмили разглядывала поверхность стола, а Корво рассеянно смотрел в окно. Наконец Эмили пробормотала:  
– Скучаю по Юлу Хулану.   
– Он был неплохой человек.  
Эмили сложила руки на столе и уткнулась в них головой.  
– От Алеандера никакой пользы.  
Корво было нечего ответить, ведь это соответствовало истине. Он знал, что по крайней мере в этом их мнения совпадали, – и не только в этом, если учесть, что в когда-то принадлежавшей Джессамине потайной комнате теперь стоял алтарь Чужого, который Эмили соорудила собственными руками.  
Они оба посчитали инцидент исчерпанным.

Инцидент не был исчерпан.

Корво очнулся в Бездне: он лежал на камне в пронизанной ветром жуткой синей пустоте, в ушах звенела китовая песня. Чужой, сидя в воздухе нога на ногу, смотрел на него сверху вниз. Корво сел.  
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Должен сказать, дорогой Корво, – с довольной улыбкой на губах произнес Чужой, – такого драматизма я не ожидал даже от тебя.  
Корво тут же понял, о чем он.  
– Я взял свои слова назад.  
Чужой слегка пожал плечами.  
– Они обладают силой, а твои, как правило, особенно… увлекательны.

Тот факт, что Защитник Короны, герой Империи, решил выразить личное недовольство догмами Аббатства, каким-то образом пошел в народ. Кто-то в зале вел запись, и неделю спустя появились листовки с текстом короткой речи Корво. Они распространились по городу, и хотя копии и конфисковали, нашлись не все.  
Кровопролитие вспыхнуло менее чем через две недели после слов Корво. В результате беспорядков на площади Холджера, начавшихся с озлобленных криков каких-то смутьянов о "свободе совести", были убиты трое смотрителей и оказались в тюрьме два десятка человек. Беспорядки успешно пресекли, но улицы продолжили бурлить от едва сдерживаемой ожесточенности.  
Полторы недели спустя на улице Тиндейла произошла драка, одну из сторон которой вели мужчины и женщины в пурпурных капюшонах.  
Еще через две недели поступили данные о беспорядках в Карнаке.

Каспар Штурм был из Саммары, и Корво впервые услышал его имя, когда тот прилюдно поджег костер, на котором сожгли смотрителя.

– В Саммаре настоящая война, – потерла виски Эмили. Новостная аудиограмма с обвиняющим видом лежала на столе. – Я не… что же нам делать?  
Корво не знал, с чего и начать.  
И все же он, возможно, был в ответе за эту свистопляску.  
– Отпусти меня в Саммару. Этот Штурм там всем заправляет. Если мне удастся избавиться от него, думаю, усмирить беспорядки будет легко.  
– Не хочу, чтобы ты ехал один, – хмуро глядя на него, сказала Эмили и плотно сложила руки на груди, – мне страшно за тебя.  
– Ничего со мной не случится, – ответил Корво и приподнял руку с Меткой.  
Эмили покачала головой.  
– Корво, – с сердитым беспокойством произнесла она.  
– Чем быстрее возьмем под контроль ситуацию в Саммаре, тем проще будет повторить в Дануолле и Карнаке.  
Он, разумеется, был прав и инкогнито выдвинулся в Саммару: через океан в Бастиллиан, морем далеко на север до Дабоквы и наконец по суше к Саммаре. Путешествие то еще, но без него было не обойтись.

– Твоя дочь испытывает терпение Аббатства, – сообщил Чужой, когда корабль был на полпути между Бастиллианом и Дабоквой, – она до сих пор публично не осудила еретиков.  
– Она императрица, ее не тронут.  
Чужой наклонил голову.  
– Императрицы уже становились жертвами наемных убийц.  
У Корво приглушенно стрельнуло под ребрами.   
– Я верю в таланты Эмили, она вдвое быстрее и вшестеро мудрее меня.  
– Да, – ответил Чужой, – только дурак будет перечить смотрителю, когда его слова могут услышать. Зачем ты вступился, Корво?  
Хорошего ответа на этот вопрос у Корво не было, ведь единственный, какой он мог дать, Чужого бы не устроил, – и потому Корво не дал никакого.  
Они еще долго молча сидели в Бездне. Корабль несся к Дабокве.

В Дабокве, прибитые к дверям домов, колыхались на ветру листы грязной белой бумаги.  
Корво взял один и отошел с ним подальше от любопытных глаз.  
"Из любви к истине и желания пролить на нее свет Каспар Штурм, простой литератор из Саммары, намерен отстаивать нижеследующие утверждения и вступить в дискуссию касательно них на городской площади. Посему он просит, чтобы те, кто не имеет возможности присутствовать и участвовать в устной дискуссии, сделали это в письменном виде.  
1\. "Литания Белого Утеса" порождена не желанием просветить и спасти людей, но желанием диктовать их поведение.  
2\. Упомянутый диктат нарушает естественное право человека.  
3\. Естественное право человека – право на свободу действий.  
4\. Свобода действий – выбор мира и Бездны.  
5\. Свобода действий воплощена в Чужом.  
6\. Следовательно, ошибочное объявление Чужого злом объявляет злом человеческую свободу.  
7\. Таковому объявлению необходимо противиться, ибо востребование естественного права человека важнее, нежели любая добродетель, открывающаяся в его отрицании.  
8\. Аббатство Обывателей утверждает, что обретает добродетель через отрицание свободы действий.  
9\. Данное утверждение, очевидно, является ложным, ибо сами смотрители постоянно демонстрируют упорство в пользовании свободой действий для достижения своих целей.  
10\. Если упомянутое искажение реально, то никакая добродетель не может быть достигнута через слепое повиновение Семи Запретам.  
11\. Если никакая добродетель не может быть достигнута через слепое повиновение Семи Запретам, то добродетель должна обретаться в свободе действий, являющейся естественным правом человека.  
12\. Посему наиболее добродетельные среди нас – избранники Чужого, воплощения этой свободы".  
Тезисы Штурма все шли и шли, осуждая Семь Запретов, оспаривая каждый из них, но лейтмотив оставался без изменений: самим своим существованием Аббатство Обывателей не дает человеческому роду полностью раскрыть свой потенциал. Штурм был убежден, что учение Чужого, выдуманное от начала и до конца, на пустом месте за четыре тысячелетия фанатизма, – способ дать отпор.  
Корво не был уверен в том, что с этим делать.

– По-твоему, он ошибается? – спросил Чужой.  
– У него есть Метка? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Корво. Он не решил, что думать о тезисах Штурма. – Ты посчитал, что он проводник перемен?  
Чужой, вытянувшийся на кровати, которую хотел бы занять Корво, в трактире крошечного городка на полпути через Тивию, чуть качнул головой.   
– Каспар Штурм не настолько интересен. Мне ясно видно окончание его пути. Он… предсказуем.  
Корво опустил взгляд на него, такого непримечательного. Он мог бы сесть рядом, пропустить ладонь сквозь его волосы, коснуться суставов на немного узловатых пальцах. С трудом верилось, что это невзрачное существо в теле совершенно обыкновенного мужчины лет двадцати пяти – тот, за кого борются и умирают.   
– А я интереснее, пусть и не хотел запускать революцию.  
– Дорогой Корво, как раз поэтому ты и интересен. Единственное непродуманное предложение – и ты изменил историю империи. Я не знаю, как ты поступишь дальше.

Саммара оказалась значительно интереснее, чем ожидал Корво. Он знал, что там есть женская школа, что оттуда привозят лучших заливных угрей, – до сего дня этим его познания и ограничивались. И он ожидал увидеть зону боевых действий: хаос, бегущих по улицам людей, крики на площади.  
По прибытии в порт корабль обыскали, а Корво, который, к счастью, остался неузнанным, пришлось дать подписку о ненападении, как и всем другим пассажирам и команде. Но на этом все и закончилось.  
Он поразился, увидев, что по большей части город живет как жил. На каждой улице с дверей и окон свисали пурпурные флаги, почти на каждой глухой стене красовались надписи вроде "ЧУЖОЙ ХОДИТ СРЕДИ НАС" или "МЫ НОСИМ МЕТКУ СВОБОДЫ". Встречались сгоревшие здания, штаб смотрителей стерли с лица земли, а прохожие были довольно тяжело вооружены, но открытого кровопролития не было.  
Ему не раз встретились на углу люди, читающие проповеди – должно быть, об учении Чужого – заинтересованной толпе; молодежь возбужденно обсуждала будущее по кафе; на набережной оживленно спорили моряки. Витавшей в воздухе надеждой можно было практически дышать. Странно было чувствовать такое воодушевление, ведь он пришел убить человека, положившего начало этой революции, и все же.

Каспар Штурм жил в скромном, неприметном доме. Корво изучил его привычки и два дня спустя, на закате, вошел, собираясь разделаться с ним. Все должно было пройти без проблем, несмотря на то, что Штурм носил меч с уверенностью того, кто дрался много лет.  
Корво остолбенел, когда, увидев, как он влезает в окно, Штурм поклонился со всем уважением, причитающимся лорду-защитнику Островной империи, и предложил ему чашечку кофе.


	2. Chapter 2

– Лорд-защитник, вы же понимаете, что единственные, кто когда-либо связывал Чужого с тьмой и злом, – представители Аббатства, – подчеркнул Штурм.  
– Еретики творили зло во имя него, – ответил Корво. Само собой, реально согласиться ему не дозволялось. Даже если в действительности он был согласен.  
Штурм покачал головой.  
– Они молили его о силе и воевали с его именем на устах, потому что страшились гнева смотрителей. О мирном культе никто ни разу даже не слышал. Там, где видит Аббатство, мирные почитатели Чужого долго не живут.  
Обвинение представлялось справедливым, и не Корво было опровергать его.  
– Слушаю вас.  
– В шепоте Чужого черпало вдохновение не меньше величайших художников, поэтов и изобретателей Империи, чем преступников и убийц, – Штурм, явно погруженный в свои мысли, обратил взгляд на окно. – Аббатство запрещает поклоняться ему – даже признавать, что он нейтрален, – и страх просто начинают переносить на него. Культы никогда не получают возможности представить другой вариант, сколь бы он ни был безобиден или прекрасен.  
– Прекрасен?  
Штурм повернулся к Корво.  
– В Саммаре уже появилось движение, которое почитает Чужого как символическую сущность, полностью вымышленное воплощение человеческих страхов и желаний, – произнес он с явным лукавством в глазах. – Они создают произведения искусства и называют его своей музой, своим вдохновением на то, чтобы изобретать, обновлять, привносить в мир красоту, признавая его как некую силу, но не как бога.  
– ...и вы в это верите?  
– Разумеется, нет, – ответил Штурм. – Он абсолютно реален – я верю в это, пусть ни разу его и не видел. Но главное, лорд-защитник, что на данный момент единственные воинственные секты в Саммаре – те, на которые Аббатство напало первым.

Штурм предоставил Корво ночлег – по крайней мере на эту ночь. В комнате стоял алтарь, и Корво ничуть не удивился, когда Чужой явился, стоило ему только сомкнуть веки, и тут же пустился в расспросы.  
– Конечно, я не поощряю культы, – пренебрежительно сказал Чужой.  
Невероятно раздраженный, Корво сложил руки на груди.  
– А вот на преклонение вдохновляешь определенно.  
Чужой взглянул на него.  
– И все же тебя не вдохновил.  
Корво решил не развивать тему: здесь Чужой ошибался, знал он это или нет.  
– Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?  
– Признаюсь, я… заинтригован, – ответил Чужой. Паря в воздухе, он согнул ноги, обхватил их руками и опустил подбородок на колени. – За все годы, проведенные в Бездне, меня ни разу не связывали с… красотой. Или с праведностью, с мягкосердечием. Это…  
– В новинку и немного настораживает?  
Чужой не ответил, только продолжил угрюмо сверлить взглядом алтарь на другом конце комнаты. Разговаривать он явно не желал. Его можно было понять. Корво, впрочем, смотреть на алтарь не стал – только на Чужого.

Он оставил Штурма в живых.

– То есть как оставил в живых?!

Эмили отправила его в Карнаку.  
– Меньшее, что ты можешь – это попытаться взять там все под контроль, раз уж решил не делать, что должен, и не убил Каспара Штурма. Не подведите, лорд-защитник.  
Она повернулась к нему спиной и обратила взгляд на окно – прием явно был окончен.  
Мир пошатнулся.  
Перед Корво стояла не дочь, а императрица Островов.  
Перед Корво стоял чужой человек.

– Дети вырастают, – произнес Чужой. – Такова жизнь.  
– Знаю, – не поднимая взгляда от рук, тягостно ответил Корво. – Тяжелее, когда ребенок – твой.  
Они надолго замолчали. Корво думал об Эмили: о тех временах, когда она была маленькой, и они играли в прятки в садах, о тех временах, когда она была императрицей, о тех временах, когда она была его дочерью. О том, как из милого, капельку привередливого ребенка она превратилась в дальновидного, амбициозного лидера. О том, как из кого-то знакомого она вдруг превратилась в кого-то, кого он, быть может, увидел впервые.  
– Не знаю, важно ли тебе, – вдруг начал и умолк Чужой.  
Корво повернулся и настороженно посмотрел на него. Они были, конечно, в Бездне – сидели на каком-то клочке земли. Чужой сидел рядом с ним, вместо того чтобы ходить туда-сюда или перемещаться, и хорошо: прямо сейчас Корво был не в силах за ним гоняться.   
– Что?  
Медленно-медленно, словно приближаясь к пугливому животному, Чужой опустил руку на его плечо.  
– Не знаю, важно ли тебе, – повторил он, – но я… сочувствую твоей боли.  
– Сочувствуешь. Мне.  
– Неизбежность раны не делает ее легче.  
Его слова были верны, а Корво так, так устал, и потому – лишь на мгновение – позволил себе утешиться прикосновением бога, ради защиты которого отказался от империи и семьи.

Родной город встретил Корво пламенем пожаров.

Порт заблокировали, и корабль бросил якорь в море. Корво пришлось пробираться в город на маленькой лодке под покровом темноты. Ему потребовалось три дня, чтобы определить три основные фракции города. Большую часть людей составляли очень организованная и крайне воинственная группа, называвшая себя Орденом Еретиков, смотрители и герцог – по крайней мере, тот, кто занял его место. Ну а остальные – остальные граждане Карнаки просто устраивали беспорядки.

– Что можно сделать?  
– Не знаю, – сказал Армандо и покачал головой. – Эта часть города под защитой, ни смотрители, ни Еретики пройти не могут. Но вы видели, что творится снаружи.  
– Мне пришлось пройти там, чтобы добраться сюда.  
У Армандо задрожали сжатые в кулаки руки.  
– Не знаю, ненавидеть вас или обожать, Аттано. Вы это заварили. Люди добиваются свободы, но ее цена – смерть.  
– Мне жаль.  
– Сожалениями мертвых не воскресишь.  
Они немного помолчали. По полу скользили лучи солнца, вдалеке без конца жалобно завывали сирены. Корво казалось, будто он очутился в какой-то не той реальности.  
– Покажите хотя бы, – наконец сказал Армандо, – что у вас была веская причина.  
Корво взглянул на него. Вопрос ясно отражался на лице Армандо – нечто среднее между надеждой и отчаянием. Он жаждал причины, которой не было. Корво заговорил в идиотском порыве. Не было у него причин. Разве что…  
Корво медленно стянул перчатку и поднял руку. Метка ярко выделялась на коже; Армандо ахнул.  
– Вы…  
– Я не призван быть каким-то… пророком.  
Армандо встретился с ним взглядом, и одутловатое лицо озарилось благоговением.  
– Помогите мне, помогите спасти наш город.

– Я не твой пророк, – сверля Чужого взглядом, фыркнул Корво. – Я не святой.  
Чужой пожал плечами.  
– Это правда, но ты видел, кем тебя считает самозваный герцог. Я не могу сделать из тебя святого, а вот людское почитание – может.  
– Мне это не нужно.  
– Узнают, что ты от меня получил – будут звать моим пророком. Это неизбежно.  
Корво замолчал и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть на Чужого. Груз вины давил на плечи с такой силой, что, казалось, сломается спина.  
– Так что, ты он?  
– Кто?  
– Мой пророк.

Смотрители были решающим препятствием на пути к достижению мира в Карнаке. Орден Еретиков согласился прекратить столкновения, если из города изгонят Орден Оракулов и Аббатство Обывателей. Соглашение это было достигнуто только после того, как Корво сел за стол переговоров с лидерами Ордена и показал, что он на их стороне.  
Корво претило так использовать Метку. Ему претило превращение в лидера, которым он не желал быть. Он даже не знал, что делает. Его критика Верховного Смотрителя была случайностью. События выходили за всякие рамки, он совсем перестал их контролировать. Корво не знал, как остановить то, что он запустил, – и даже не знал, стоит ли.

Неделю боев спустя из занятых Аббатством укрепленных зданий нетвердой походкой выбрался молодой смотритель, размахивая флагом и моля о мире.

О том, почему императрица не направила на Серконос войска, они узнали, когда пришли новости о том, что Морли объявило о намерении отделиться от империи.

– Я должен вернуться в Дануолл.  
– Вас казнят, если схватят, – ответил Армандо.  
Корво покачал головой.  
– Это не важно. Когда Морли восстало в прошлый раз, была убита императрица. Потому у нас и есть Защитник Короны.  
– Вы уверены, что она все еще хочет видеть вас на этой должности?  
Корво словно кинжал в сердце вогнали.  
– Не важно, хочет ли она видеть меня Защитником Короны, – произнес он, – я ее отец.

Корво прислушивался к разговорам команды корабля, на котором возвращался в Дануолл. Многие были с Морли, и когда рядом не было капитана-гристольца, обсуждали происходящее дома и шансы на успех.  
– Плевал я на Чужого, – пророкотал огромный моряк, – но если цена свободы – пурпурный флаг да костяная безделушка на шее? Буду рад отдать ее десять раз кряду.  
– Свобода дороже любой веры, – произнесла женщина с обветренным лицом.  
Странное дело, Корво вдруг загорелось встать и заговорить с этими людьми о тезисах Штурма, о той мысли, что Чужой и вера в него на самом деле означают принятие личной свободы. Прежде у него таких желаний не возникало. Но сейчас, когда он слушал, как эти мужчины и женщины с такой ясной верой в глазах рассуждают о свободе… это вдохновляло.

– Тебе нельзя здесь быть, – сказала Эмили.  
– Тебе нужен защитник, это опасно…  
Эмили покачала головой.  
– Нет. Нет, опасен ты. Ты отказался убивать Штурма, помог бунтовщикам в Карнаке и, если правдивы слухи, взял и выставил напоказ Метку, так что теперь вся империя знает, что ты еретик.  
Тупо заныло сердце.  
– Где ты хочешь меня видеть?  
– Не знаю, – прошептала Эмили.  
Корво взглянул на дочь – прекрасную, горделивую, царственную, превзошедшую его самого и даже свою мать.  
– Я буду держаться подальше от Дануолла. Не могу… не могу сказать, что стану бороться с этими повстанцами.  
– Сама бы не стала, – ответила Эмили и проглотила ком в горле. – Я тебе доверяю.  
– Незаслуженно, но, надеюсь, смогу это оправдать.  
Он повернулся, чтобы уйти; голос Эмили остановил его: "Пап?"  
Мир превратил тупую боль в жгучую муку. Он обернулся и протянул руку. В следующее мгновение Эмили заключила его в дрожащие объятия. Корво крепко обнял ее, не зная, что сказать, а потому не стал и волноваться. Она знала. Должна была знать.  
Корво поцеловал ее в лоб и ушел, растворился в ночи – никто и не узнал, что императрица Островов виделась с Пророком Чужого.

В ту ночь Чужой не явился, но этим скорее оказал Корво милость, чем оставил в трудный час. Очутившийся утром под боком костяной амулет, облегчающий душевную боль, похоже, подтверждал его теорию.  
Корво был благодарен.


	3. Chapter 3

Он выискал к северу и в глубь острова от Дануолла крошечный городок, где были готовы не задавать слишком много вопросов и не было смотрителей, и решил, что лучше всего на какое-то время залечь там на дно.  
– Бежишь от неприятностей? – спросила за ужином пожилая хозяйка дома. Звали ее Эммой Смайт, но она сразу велела Корво называть себя матушкой Смайт. Почти девяносто лет, бодрая и наблюдательная. Корво она нравилась.  
– Вроде того.  
Матушка Смайт покачала покрытой чепцом головой. Местные, в отличие от большинства женщин Дануолла, носили в основном длинные юбки и старомодные шляпки да капоры. Он словно оказался в прошлом.   
– От неприятностей с Чужим.  
Корво, притихнув, осторожно взглянул на нее.  
– Не думал, что новости разошлись повсюду.  
– О, в здешних местах это у всех на устах.  
– И как же в здешних местах считают?  
Она беспечно пожала плечами и снова повернулась к плите.   
– Мы тут не очень-то религиозны. Мы знаем Запреты и отмечаем праздники, но есть проблемы и поважнее Бездны, не так ли?  
Концепция была столь чуждой, что Корво потребовалась минутка, чтобы ее переварить.   
– Подобной точки зрения я еще не слышал.  
– Таковы люди, собери шестерых – и получишь дюжину разных мнений, – ответила матушка Смайт.

Лежа в постели на чердаке у матушки Смайт, Корво никак не мог уснуть.  
– Непросто забыться, когда в костях не отдается китовая песня, – произнес Чужой.  
Повернувшись на бок, Корво увидел его сидящим на краю кровати. Следовало бы всполошиться, но нынче это стало практически обыденностью.  
– Не понимаю, зачем ты здесь.  
– Почему нет?  
– У тебя не бывает любимчиков.  
Чужой с непроницаемым лицом взглянул на него сверху вниз.   
– Не бывает.  
– Тогда с какой стати проводить со мной столько времени? Я не первый месяц вижу тебя почти каждую ночь.  
– Ты лег на интересный курс, дорогой Корво, – сказал Чужой. – Не хочу что-нибудь упустить.

Корво почему-то не удивился, когда на него вышел Дауд.  
– Ты наломал немало дров, – мрачно произнес тот.  
– Я не хотел.  
– Да, ну, это не отменяет того, что в Дануолле за пурпур в одежде теперь могут расстрелять на месте смотрители.

Хотя прежде ни один из них таким не занимался, каким-то образом они оказались в местном пабе за сидром, пирогом с бараниной и разговором о теологии.  
– Ты согласен со Штурмом? – спросил Дауд.  
Корво пожал плечами.  
– У него немало хороших мыслей, и насчет Аббатства он прав.  
– А насчет Меток? Говорят, в Карнаке тебя славят как пророка, и это распространяется по остальному Серконосу. В Саггунто бунтовщики во имя тебя жгут мосты – в буквальном смысле.  
– Что?  
– Да-да, загнали на один из больших деревянных мостов человек двадцать слепых сестер из местной часовни и подожгли.  
Дауд, явно получая удовольствие от выражения лица Корво, сделал большой упоенный глоток сидра.  
Право, Корво не знал, что и сказать. Во имя него убивали, убивали – словно простое заявление о том, что Чужой не зло, было каким-то законом, который требовалось отстаивать.   
– ...им не следовало это делать.  
– Ты же знаешь, что ведешь себя сейчас, прямо как Он?  
– Что это еще значит?  
Дауд рассерженно взглянул на него.  
– Ты запустил события, а теперь просто устранился и наблюдаешь, будто выше всего этого.  
Корво не нашелся с ответом.  
Какое-то время они ели и пили в не совсем компанейском молчании. Пирог был довольно неплох: спаржа, грибы, картофель и ягнятина под плотной корочкой. Корво до сих пор частенько скучал по еде Серконоса, в которой реально были специи и вкус, но пирог был особенно приятен. Корво прекрасно осознавал, что задумался на эту тему так сильно, потому что не испытывал желания думать обо всем остальном, упомянутом Даудом.  
Наконец Дауд поднял на него взгляд.  
– Знаешь, смотрю, что случилось, когда ты стянул перчатку перед герцогом, – интересно, что будет, если я выставлю напоказ свою Метку.

Корво сбежал на север.

Он успел добраться до Олд Лэмпроу к тому времени, когда Дауд публично выступил против Аббатства и выставил на всеобщее обозрение Метку.  
Он не проповедовал ни свободы действий Штурма, ни идеалов нового порядка Ордена Еретиков, ни религии счастливого случая и достатка, о которой Корво слышал от многих мирян, ни даже слов новой церкви из Яро, о которой шла молва, будто она проповедует словами Аббатства, в которые подставили имя Чужого. Нет, Дауд проповедовал власть: что непредсказуемый и твердый может обрести силу, о которой не смел и мечтать, силу стать хозяином своей судьбы и вырвать ее из рук врагов.  
Корво всерьез задумался о том, чтобы стать настоящим пророком, просто чтобы опровергнуть эти слова.

– Столько идей того, кто ты, – сказал как-то ночью Корво, идя с Чужим сквозь Бездну. – В Дрисколе какой-то культ твердит, что ты бог магии.  
– Ну, она берет начало во мне, – пожал плечами Чужой.  
Корво раздраженно замотал головой. Да как же он не понимал?  
– Есть только одна конкретная истина, и ты это знаешь. Видит Бездна, даже я знаю!  
– Но не знают они, – как всегда безмятежно произнес Чужой. – Когда твой единственный источник – безмолвный бог без догм или священного писания, есть множество путей толкования, а это способствует возникновению сект.   
– Ты мог бы обратиться к ним.  
– С какой стати?  
Корво остановился на краю пропасти и взглянул на Чужого.  
– Во имя тебя убивают.  
– Нет, Корво, убивают во имя тебя, – ответил Чужой. Вдоль отворота плаща скользнул холодный бледный палец, и Корво застыл. – Ты заявил, что говоришь от моего имени... о нет, не возражай, как раз это они все и услышали.  
– Не могу я говорить за тебя! – огрызнулся Корво.  
Чужой улыбнулся, и эта тень на его лице с тем же успехом могла оказаться смехом.  
– Ты же мой пророк, дорогой Корво. Говори.

В Редмуре собирались казнить группу еретиков, поклоняющихся Чужому.  
Корво сделал выбор.

– Надо сказать, хотел бы я быть там и посмотреть, как вы с ними разделались, – сказал Штурм, идя с Корво по гребню холма. – Рассказы поистине впечатляют.  
– Я не мог оставить их всех умирать.  
Штурм кивнул.  
– Вы хороший человек. Полагаю, именно поэтому отвечавшие за все смотрители отплыли к Белому Утесу, а не были казнены?  
Корво угрюмо поглядел на море.  
– Я не хочу быть пророком, Штурм.  
– На вас оглядываются, – ответил тот и усмехнулся. – Одно время и на меня оглядывались, но моя рука чиста, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь получу Метку.  
Корво вспомнил слова Чужого о Штурме, что тот ему не интересен, и вдруг подумал, что понятия не имеет о том, почему Чужой выбирает тех, кого выбирает.  
– Будь на то моя воля, я бы вам ее дал. Она бы уже была.  
Штурм обратил на него проницательный взгляд.  
– В этом и кроется наша проблема.  
– То есть?  
– Вы не Чужой, – произнес Штурм. – Никто не Чужой, и мы толкуем обрывки, что он дал. Нам никогда не узнать, добро он или же зло. Предпочитаю считать, что добро. Страшно подумать, что он может хотеть зла.

Впервые со времен Далилы Корво увидел Чужого в гневе.  
– Я Отметил человека, который убил женщину, – и Отметил мужа этой женщины. Где вы такого набираетесь – будто я добрый или злой?

По просьбе губернатора Мора, который старался сохранить верность Аббатству, но знал, что без защиты Корво его либо обезглавят, либо сбросят со скалы, он остался в Редмуре. Корво ничего не имел против того, чтобы перестать бегать. И потом, ему ничего не угрожало. Большинство солдат редмурского гарнизона переметнулись, как только поняли, на чьей он стороне. В день казни сила Бездны предстала перед каждым, и Корво уже не видел смысла даже в попытках таиться.  
Штурм провел в Редмуре две недели и вернулся на Тивию.   
– Будьте осторожны с разрешением горожанам следовать Запретам, – сказал он на прощание. – Учение Аббатства опасно предоставлять самому себе.  
– Вы знаете, что говорите так же, как Верховный Смотритель говорит о вас?  
Ответа Корво не получил, но понимание того, что проповедники свободы действий имеют в виду исключительно свою собственную, печалило.

Хоть Корво и был опытным бойцом и мог управляться с небольшим контингентом стражников, генералом он не являлся. В интересах обеспечения защиты Редмура, и так уже дававшего значительное стратегическое преимущество из-за своих скал, он убедил губернатора Мора назначить адмирала – опытного моряка и флотского капитана Энн Кормак.  
– Нам нужен кто-то в океане на случай недовольства происходящим здесь со стороны императрицы.  
– Пока бунтует Морли – не думаю, – сказала Кормак. Годы, проведенные, щурясь на солнце, окружили ее проницательные глаза плотной сеткой морщин. – Впрочем, лучше приготовиться.  
Они шли бок о бок по палубе корабля. Корво искоса разглядывал адмирала. Она была с него ростом и явно с Морли, несмотря на то, что команда в основном состояла из гристольцев. Старше Корво, с покачивающейся походкой моряка. О ней рассказывали многообещающие истории. В случае чего Энн Кормак была именно тем человеком, который был нужен во главе флота.  
– Я удивлен, что флот переметнулся так быстро. Ересь – это не просто.  
– О, ну, моряки в принципе не особенно любят Аббатство, – ответила Кормак. – Мы понимаем море и понимаем, что море – значит Чужой.  
– Что?  
Кормак ухмыльнулась.  
– Прошу меня простить, "пророк", но кто, по-вашему, придумал звать его Левиафаном? Мы его всегда знали – бога бездны с китовыми глазами. Нет моряка, что не подумал бы о нем, когда на горизонте шторм.

– Они себя обманывают, думая, будто знают тебя.  
Чужой улыбнулся.  
– А ты обманываешь себя, когда думаешь так же?  
– Определенно, и посмотри на меня теперь.  
– Ложь не причиняет вреда, дорогой Корво.  
Корво покачал головой.  
– Причиняет.  
– Не всегда. Ложь – способ отнять свободу воли и способ отстоять ее. Любая ложь служит целям говорящего и любая ложь могущественнее истины.


	4. Chapter 4

Новый год наступил тихо. Праздник Фуги в Редмуре не отмечали.   
– Это ни к чему, – сказали люди, – мир и так уже перевернулся с ног на голову.  
В какой-то момент Корво ненадолго задумался о том, как теперь быть с календарем, если Аббатство его больше не отслеживает.

Возникли еще трое с Меткой Чужого, помимо Корво и Дауда. Семнадцатилетняя девушка по имени Катрина, утверждавшая, что с тринадцати ей являются чудесные видения о Чужом, возглавила сопротивление в Морли. Бывший попрошайка Джон Денк странствовал с проповедями о том, что не должно использовать веру для изменения основ управления в империи. И был еще древний старик в Тивии, которого взяли под свое крыло Каспар Штурм и его сторонники; силы, даруемые его Меткой, позволяли как-то чудесным образом исцелять больных и раненых.  
В Редмур доставили письмо от Дауда: тот спрашивал Корво, не упоминал ли об этих других Чужой.  
Не упоминал.

– У меня не бывает любимчиков, – почти мягко сказал Чужой Корво, затянув его в ту ночь в Бездну. – Передай Дауду, что я не планировал и не планирую вмешиваться в ваши дела. Это ваша революция, не моя.  
Корво повернулся и встретился с ним взглядом.  
– Она во имя тебя, – ответил он. – Не хаос и магия, так киты со штормами, или удача и благополучие, или…  
– Знаю, – произнес Чужой. Он отвечал собственным пристальным взглядом; да, Корво моргал, но только не он. – Я это вижу, все это, точно так же, как видел будущее, в котором в тот день при дворе ты промолчал.  
Корво мгновенно вышел из себя.  
– Ты знал и не удосужился предупредить?  
– Это будущее стало для меня неожиданностью.  
Слова были сказаны спокойным, не терпящим возражений тоном, но Корво не просто так стал пророком Чужого, что уж, заварил кашу…  
– Пора бы уже привыкнуть ожидать неожиданного.  
Чужой не покачал головой, не пожал плечами, но полная неподвижность дала тот же эффект.  
– Я все еще не понимаю твоих мотивов меня защищать. Многие твои решения удивляют, но это было нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
Мысли Корво обратились к прошлому. Когда он в последний раз застал Чужого врасплох, застал по-настоящему, до такой степени?  
– Это было так же неожиданно, как когда я пощадил Дауда?  
– Да, я не понимал тебя тогда, как не понимаю и сейчас.  
К отвороту плаща, над сердцем, прижалась, расправив ткань, тонкая рука. И там осталась. Корво не ощущал за собой способности заговорить или пошевелиться. Он стоял там, в холодной густой синеве Бездны, слушая раздающиеся в отдалении китовые песни, смотря на Чужого и ожидая, пока кто-нибудь не сделает выбор.

Белый Утес опубликовал запрет на поклонение Чужому. Не отрекшимся от "ереси" предрекали расправу. Ходили слухи, что Дауд сжег листовку посреди площади Холджера, а потом испарился без следа.  
Это Корво даже одобрял.

"Этика аббатства сдерживает развитие империи, – писал широко обсуждаемый философ из Редмура. – Усердно трудись, дави в себе изобретателя, любопытного, творца и приди к небытию, как все остальные".  
Писатель из Карнаки спорил насчет небытия: "После смерти нет ничего, кроме Бездны, и все же у нас есть шанс обрести бессмертие в мире живых, ибо любопытством и творчеством своим мы можем создать по себе наследие".  
Третий, упрямо цеплявшийся за Семь Запретов богослов, возражал: "Наследие человеческое в этом мире есть то, что оставит по себе сила духа, ни больше ни меньше".

– Дьявол кроется в типографской мастерской, – произнес Корво, глядя на работающие станки. В Редмур доставили экземпляр последнего труда Штурма, "Рассуждение о свободе и открытое письмо Верховному Смотрителю Вильгельму Алеандеру", и теперь его как можно быстрее перепечатывали для распространения.  
– Ваша правда, – сказал печатных дел мастер. – Слова просвещают, просвещение дает знание, которое затем надо истолковать, толкование нас вдохновляет, а вдохновение порождает хаос. Как все мы знаем в эти изменчивые времена.  
Корво покачал головой.  
– Я прожил больше полувека, но не мог ничего такого предвидеть. Когда я заговорил с Верховным Смотрителем, это были пустые слова.  
– Они были пустыми, пока не легли на бумагу, и теперь живут своей собственной жизнью.  
– А лучше бы умерли, – ответил Корво. – Как по мне, в Бездну их.  
Печатных дел мастер покосился на него. Во взгляде определенно сквозила жажда наживы, но слова все же были не лишены смысла:   
– Хотите – можете сами их убить. Напишите открытое письмо, я его напечатаю и распространю.

Сочинение опубликовали просто как "Увещевание к миру".

После публикации в Редмур вернулся Штурм. Он направлялся на юг, чтобы впервые встретиться с Даудом, но время поговорить о сочинении нашлось.  
– Призвать и своих последователей, и правителей, – восхищенно покачал головой Штурм. – Лихо.  
– А какие у меня варианты? – спросил Корво. – Четыре слова, а теперь понадобится не один том, чтобы взять их назад. Так идеи движутся во времени. Никогда не остаются в целости и сохранности.

Реакция на сочинение была смешанной. Ко всеобщему удивлению, Белый Утес отнесся к нему по большей части благосклонно, да и многие из не слишком радикальных сторонников реформации одобрили. С тех пор, как все началось, прошло почти два года, и воевать устали все. Кто порадикальнее – Катрина из Морли, Дауд, другие – осудили слова и самого Корво. За богохульство.  
Никогда еще ирония не была столь горька.  
В последнее время ему стало очень одиноко. Каспар Штурм, все еще остававшийся его союзником, начал тяготеть к столь же неприятному радикализму, что и Дауд. Катрину из Морли и Джона Денка он не знал. Связь с Серконосом нарушилась настолько, что ему даже не было известно, жив ли еще Армандо. А в Редмуре настоящих друзей у Корво не было: губернатора Мора едва можно было назвать союзником, а у Энн Кормак, хоть и хорошей женщины, была совсем другая жизнь.  
Корво всегда был одиночкой, но прямо сейчас он, казалось, вообще выпал из этого мира.

Корво не видел Чужого две недели, так что был совершенно потрясен, когда проснулся и обнаружил того лежащим на кровати рядом с собой.  
Покончив с первоначальным приступом паники, Корво обнаружил, что рад тому, что побудило Чужого на такой поступок, что бы это ни было. В эти дни, когда ему полагалось быть пророком бога, которому было плевать на мир, он мало в чем мог найти успокоение. Было хорошо, было правильно, и то, что Корво захотелось сделать, было, возможно, величайшей его глупостью с тех пор, как он открыл рот и произнес слова, с которых все началось.  
Он поцеловал Чужого.  
Это были полсекунды, мимолетное касание губ, оставившее после себя покалывание во рту и тут же – жажду большего, но внутри уже поднялась паника, ощущение того, что он переступил черту, не так понял. А Чужой только Смотрел.  
И как раз когда Корво собирался открыть рот и попросить прощения, на шею легла холодная рука. Чужой потянулся к нему с ответным поцелуем, и чуть обветренные губы оставили во рту привкус соли. Все это было так потрясающе нерешительно, до того неуверенно – Корво словно целовался с неопытным молодым человеком, а не с богом четырех тысяч лет от роду. Неужели они оба так боялись?  
У Чужого был странно гладкий язык и заостренные зубы, но, судя по выдавшему приятное удивление звуку, когда Корво прикусил нижнюю губу, пока риска того, что ему что-нибудь откусят, не было. Чужой не знал, что делает, не знал, что делает Корво. Неужели такое происходило впервые?  
Чужой не дышал, и было странно. Впрочем, взяв его за руку, Корво почувствовал слабое сердцебиение, становившееся быстрее с каждым его движением. В какой-то момент Чужой закрыл глаза. Для Корво было восторгом знание того, что это сделал он, что этот поцелуй – все, что нужно, чтобы спустить бога с небес на землю.  
И поутру Чужой не исчез.


	5. Chapter 5

В кое-каких кругах люди начали утверждаться в мысли о том, что эта реформация приведет к долгосрочным изменениям. Корво смирился с неизбежным и, когда в отместку за казнь двух дюжин приверженцев культа Чужого в Дануолле разъяренная толпа почти до основания спалила Поттерстед, написал свое второе сочинение. Оно было во всех отношениях лучше первого, и все же Корво вновь объявили еретиком – на сей раз группировки, прежде считавшие его союзником.

Корво заметил, что в Редмуре начали появляться игрушки, – простенькие милые киты, раскрашенные в синий и пурпурный цвета. Он получил одного на улице от застенчивого ребенка и зачем-то поставил у кровати. Беззубая закрытая пасть, довольно мало деталей – но темные глаза смотрели до странного знакомо. Касаясь фигурки, он чувствовал себя сентиментальным старым дураком, но это давало ему какую-то толику успокоения в минуты, когда с этим было плохо.  
Возможно, игрушки и были исключительно для забавы, да только забава эта была не совсем уж невинной. Игрушечными крошками-китами дело не ограничивалось. Люди начали носить костяные амулеты. Никакой силы в них не было, но был символ, знак. Вырезанные Метки Чужого, глаза, киты, корабли или просто круги китовой кости. Лицо Корво, с каждым днем все старевшее да серевшее, появлялось на вазах или тарелках, иногда рядом с лицом Штурма, Дауда или даже Катрины из Морли. Появлялись предметы культа, лица пророков и святых.  
Но только не лицо Чужого.  
Его, похоже, регулярно видел один Корво.

– Это в твоей реформации сходит за поклонение? – спросил Чужой, сидя подле Корво в его кабинете в губернаторской резиденции. Корво, похоже, поселили там насовсем, и он не возражал. Дом ему был без надобности: немногие личные вещи – медальон с локоном Джессамины, портрет Корво, нарисованный в детстве Эмили, маленький игрушечный кит, кольцо, давным-давно полученное от Сэмюэля, – можно было собрать и унести в любую минуту. И потом, резиденция была большая, Корво редко виделся с губернатором Мором, если им не нужно было поговорить.  
Корво поднял взгляд от бумаги. Требовалось название получше, чем "Против кровопийц и мятежников-крестьян", которое язвительно предложил в тот день за ужином губернатор.   
– Я тебе не поклоняюсь.  
– Тогда что это?  
– То, что я к тебе испытываю, не поклонение.  
– Неужели любовь? Я был бы тронут, не будь сама мысль так смехотворна.  
Корво ничего не сказал, совсем не уверенный в том, что голос не подведет. Он просто взял Чужого за руку, как так долго хотелось. До чего непохожие у них были руки: его темные, обветренные, крепкие от рукояти меча, с кривыми от былых переломов пальцами – и тонкие, бледные Чужого, с немного узловатыми пальцами и гладкой, холодной, почти влажной кожей.  
Прошла минута, быть может, две, прежде чем Чужой снова нарушил молчание:  
– Вот как.

Появления Церкви Царства Небесного не ожидал никто.

Возможно, это и не должно было стать такой уж неожиданностью. Кое-что существовало еще до того, как все началось. "Шепот Бездны" Мулани определенно наделал шума, и Корво помнил, как качал головой, читая его. Они с Мулани явно думали о двух разных местах: Корво однозначно не припоминал в Бездне никаких озер из жидкого алмаза. Однако мысль о том, что Бездна должна быть каким-то мистическим царством небесным, трудно было назвать новой.  
Что было новым, так это странная идея Церкви Царства Небесного насчет того, что сделанное при жизни имеет следствия после смерти. То есть они проповедовали, что те, кто совершал "правильные" дела, познают вечность в Царстве Небесном, а те, кто совершал дела "неправильные", будут вечно страдать в Пучине Проклятых. В Царстве Небесном – золотой свет и бесконечные сады, безмятежные и совершенные, в Пучине – полно глубинных чудовищ, без конца рвущих, терзающих души.  
"Вечность в прекрасном мире, в пути бок о бок с несравненным милостивым Чужим, истоком всей магии. Такого конца стоит искренне желать".  
Впервые читая их листовки, Корво ржал так, что пришлось присесть.

Все, у кого была голова на плечах, быстренько назвали Церковь Царства Небесного сборищем еретиков. Корво, которому слово "ересь" к тому моменту уже порядком осточертело, просто глумился над ними за закрытыми дверями. От просьб прокомментировать ситуацию он отмахивался: хотят в это верить – на здоровье. Кто такой был Корво, чтобы их останавливать?

Он обсудил это однажды ночью с Чужим, лежа в каком-то тайном уголке Бездны. Синева вокруг, бесконечно тягучее чувство на коже, Чужой в руках, холодный и прекрасный – и в самом деле, Корво не мог представить для себя царства небесного лучше этого.   
– Когда умирает смертная душа, она растворяется в Бездне, больше ничего. Их учение – всего лишь страх перед тем, что ждет после смерти, перед неизвестностью.  
Слушая, Корво поднял взгляд на пустоту над головой. Бездна менялась. Когда он оказался здесь в первый раз, она была голубой и спокойной, как мелкий водоем, два года назад – черной и бурной, словно море в шторм, сейчас – темно-синей, какой видится глубина утопленнику. Интересно, что означали эти перемены, и означали ли они хоть что-нибудь?  
– И мы лишь призваны в глухую глубину. Восстанет океан, империя умрет, – легко ведя пальцем по изгибу ключицы Корво, произнес Чужой. – Не мертво то, что в вечности живет, со смертью времени и смерть уйдет.  
– Поэзия? – прокомментировал Корво. Это было чересчур высокопарно даже для Чужого.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
– Мне не принадлежит ни строчки, это лишь слова из мертворожденного будущего.

Пришло сообщение от Дауда со срочным вызовом в Карнаку. Очевидно, некий культ требовал непосредственного внимания Корво. За две с половиной недели морского путешествия до Карнаки, тайного, разумеется, чтобы против его присутствия не начали возражать смотрители, Чужой ни разу не вышел на контакт с Корво, и это беспокоило.  
Он вошел в город по-тихому. Шум был ни к чему: если сообщение Дауда соответствовало действительности, то эти "Безглазые" вращались в высших кругах городского общества, и Корво совсем не хотелось попадаться им на глаза, но это не точно.

– Подключают людей к этой… машине – под снадобьями, чтобы не отбивались, – сказал Дауд. – Перекачивают кровь из тела жертвы сектанту. Позволяет почувствовать себя "на краю Бездны", а чертова несчастная жертва тем временем сидит и жалеет, что еще не сдохла.  
Корво замутило.  
– И никто ничего не делает.  
Дауд скривился.  
– Благодаря нам рядом ни одного смотрителя, чтобы их накрыть. Впрочем, судя по тому, что я слышал, они и до того, как все началось, особенно не напрягались.  
– Мы знаем, где их штаб-квартира, – наклонившись к Корво и встретившись с ним взглядом, произнесла помощница Дауда, Билли. – Думаю, нам троим не составит труда туда пробраться.  
– Как насчет небольшой священной войны, Пророк? – спросил Дауд.  
Было время, когда Корво отвернулся бы даже от самой идеи. Когда он спас бы жертв, смешал с грязью имена виновных, уничтожил бы их, не запятнав руки и каплей крови. Когда он воздержался бы от действий и отказался кого-то судить.  
Только если и существовало когда настоящее богохульство против Чужого… то это было оно.

Их собралось трое, трое самых умелых ассасинов на Островах, и ни один сектант не ушел от них живым.

Корво несколько дней проходил с кровью под ногтями.

– Я не понимаю тебя и начинаю думать, что не пойму никогда, – сказал Чужой.  
– Разве ты не ожидаешь насилия?  
Чужой казался встревоженным, если это вообще возможно.  
– Да, но не от твоей руки. И не над ними.  
Корво всмотрелся в него. Это было всего лишь одно из укрытий Дауда – ни к чему было кому-то знать, что Корво в Карнаке, и завтра он отбывал в Морли – так что места было немного. Впрочем, хотя утро обещало отваливающиеся колени и спину, он не возражал: Чужой сидел очень близко.   
– Они творили ужасное во имя тебя, – наконец произнес Корво. – Я не мог этого позволить.  
– Ты не можешь не высовываться, когда меня поминают всуе.  
– Не могу.  
Это не было признание – просто факт.  
– За тысячелетия, что я здесь, мое имя через многое прошло, – задумчиво сказал Чужой; черные глаза встретились взглядом с Корво, – и ты единственный, у кого нашлись настоящие возражения.  
Корво не отвел взгляд.  
– Кому-то давно пора. Ты говоришь, что тебе это безразлично, но ты не каменный. Что они творили… не знаю, почему ты ничего не сделал, по крайней мере с ними. Как это могло тебя не ужасать?  
– Я не действую в этом мире, и потому никогда бы ничего им не сделал, – негромко ответил Чужой, – но они и в самом деле пугали меня.  
Этим признанием Корво словно ударили. Годы. Годы он знал Чужого, видел его в самых разнообразных жутких, устрашающих обстоятельствах. Но ни разу тот не признавал чего-то столь остро тайного и личного.  
Странно, насколько маленьким Чужой виделся Корво в ту ночь, с головой у него под подбородком и дающий себя обнимать. Слишком часто казалось, что Корво позволяют так делать, что Чужой будто утешает его.  
Сегодня же Корво чувствовалось, что утешать вполне может он сам.


	6. Chapter 6

Морское путешествие в Морли было скучно до предела. Такими темпами Корво предстояло объехать Гристоль: на юг к Карнаке, сейчас на север до Аррана, а оттуда, вероятно, назад в Редмур, – но остановиться в Арране было важно, ведь женщина, с которой он собирался встретиться, представляла собой главный источник перемен на острове.  
До Морли он так и не добрался.  
Корабль взяли на абордаж среди ночи. Это стало для всех неожиданностью: напали не смотрители, а мелкие пираты. Или, точнее говоря, они должны были быть мелкими пиратами. Напротив, оказалось, что, кем бы они ни были, лидер их обладал Меткой. И двигался вдвое быстрее Корво.

– Изобретательность и решительность, как правило, становятся залогом победы. И все-таки это было внезапно, – проговорил немало развеселившийся Чужой.  
– Я так понимаю, очнуться ты не поможешь? – думая об отключившем его порошке, пробормотал Корво.  
– Нет, – ответил Чужой. – Как я уже говорил, я не действую в этом мире. Подозреваю, что большую часть перехода ты проспишь в карцере.  
Корво сощурился.  
– Весело ему, значит.

Чужой был прав: большую часть пути Корво оставался без сознания. У них оказалась проклятая шарманка – музыка не была слишком громкой или болезненной, но ее хватало, чтобы нарушить способность Прыгнуть прочь из камеры. А пока он бодрствовал и был способен действовать, никто с ним не говорил. Корво понятия не имел о том, кто эти люди, предполагал лишь, что, вероятно, не смотрители и почти наверняка не посланы Эмили.  
Он почувствовал, когда корабль остановился, когда перестал вибрировать, стонать и греметь двигатель. Корво ждал, что наконец-то увидит лица тех, кто его захватил, может, встретится с лидером, с кем-то, с кем, возможно, получится поторговаться. Он готовился к моменту, когда откроется дверь камеры. Он заставит их пожалеть о том, что лишили его свободы.  
Он был не вполне готов к тому, что в карцер его придут поприветствовать король Фридрих Третий и Катрина из Морли.

Оказалось, что это Катрина одержала над ним верх перед тем, как его схватили. Когда они наконец встретились в мирной обстановке, Корво не смог немного не проникнуться ею. Это была девушка едва за восемнадцать, проницательная, умная и с на удивление мягким голосом.  
– Я вижу Его с тринадцати лет, – объяснила она, когда Корво спросил о Чужом, – и в первую нашу встречу я прослезилась, увидев, как Он прекрасен. Он не отдает приказаний, но если решать и в самом деле только мне, то я должна решить пользоваться Его дарами, чтобы послужить моей стране.  
Корво мог понять ее поистине во всем этом. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что согласен с ней, если забыть о революционных настроениях. Катрина хотя бы не придерживалась веры в то, что Чужой на той или иной стороне.

– Я не смог придумать места безопаснее Фрейпорта, – сказал король, идя с Корво по своей городской резиденции. Фридрих был мужчиной плотного телосложения с квадратной бородой и добрыми глазами. Он носил традиционную морлийскую должностную цепь и меховой плащ, подходящий для укутанного холодными туманами Фрейпорта. – Никто не ждет, что Пророк Чужого будет здесь. В последний раз вас видели в Редмуре, и все знают, что сейчас-то вы в Арране.  
– Зачем меня вообще прятать?  
Фридрих вздохнул. Он сунул руку под плащ, вытащил листок бумаги и передал его Корво.  
– Мне очень жаль, – произнес он, – вот указ императрицы Колдуин.

"...мы хотим, чтобы отныне и впредь никто из вас не принимал вышеупомянутого Корво Аттано на жительство, не давал ему ни есть, ни пить, не укрывал его, не оказывал ему, словами или делом, помощи и содействия. Но, где бы он ни появился, вы, если узнаете об этом, арестуйте его и подвергните наказанию как упорного еретика, и отошлите к нам или же держите под стражей, пока нас не известите, после чего мы отдадим приказания о надлежащей манере действий против вышеупомянутого Аттано. За помощь в его поимке вы получите щедрое вознаграждение".

Корво провел во Фрейпорте год.

С точки зрения человека, привыкшего к промышленности Дануолла, у литейных цехов Фрейпорта был почти родной вид, вот только здесь не было ни криков умирающих китов, ни великих эпидемий, ни вредителей. У Фрейпорта были свои проблемы – многие старики страшно кашляли из-за вдыхаемого годами дыма – но в целом Корво здесь было комфортно.  
В городе жили смотрители, но их было немного, и они в основном держались своей укрепленной штаб-квартиры. В условиях широко распространенного культа Чужого закручивание гаек стало бы не самым мудрым ходом, и город существовал в состоянии тревожного перемирия. Смотрители знали, что им здесь не совсем рады, и избегать их не составляло труда. Остальных личность Корво не интересовала.  
Фридрих как-то в шутку предложил Корво отрастить бороду на случай, если его обнаружат. Корво от совета отмахнулся, и все же, выходя, набрасывал капюшон, пусть во Фрейпорте ни у кого и не было причины знать Пророка Чужого в лицо. Это казалось разумным решением.

Корво поддерживал свою переписку. Он слал открытые письма и краткие труды печатных дел мастеру в Редмуре. Уходили письма Штурму в Саммару, герцогу в Серконос, Дауду, когда старого ассасина удавалось засечь на время, достаточное, чтобы отправить письмо. Ему писала и Катрина, и они говорили не столько о теологии и революции, сколько о тревогах и давлении, ложащемся на публичное лицо в эти странные времена. Она была так молода, Корво не сумел отказать ей в помощи.  
Первые письма были неестественными, неловкими, но прошло время, и она стала выкладывать все без остатка: спрашивать совета о том, как снова засыпать после кошмаров, восторженно пересказывать то, что делала на передовой, радостно говорить о нравящемся молодом человеке. Да, Корво души не чаял в Эмили, но у него никогда не было той возможности помогать ей, какую ему, похоже, приписывала Катрина. Он старался изо всех сил, хоть и был так далеко.

Его разместили не в королевской резиденции, а в трехкомнатной квартире в одном из районов Фрейпорта, что победнее. Спальня, ванная, помещение с печью. Там же стоял стол, за который Корво садился писать. Там, где при письме лежали локти, поверхность отполировалась. На стене появилось чернильное пятно – это Корво запустил чернильницу в неожиданно возникшего Чужого. Во владении Корво оказался китовый позвонок, который он использовал в качестве скамеечки для ног.  
Он терпеть не мог сидячий образ жизни, но первым сказал бы, что тело его уже не то. Во времена происшествия с Далилой ему было пятьдесят четыре; прошло три года, и в пятьдесят семь тело стало по мелочи его подводить, несмотря на продолжающиеся тренировки, драки и сохраненные здоровые привычки.  
Надо признать, в очках для чтения вид у него был чертовски важный.

Всеобщее внимание начала привлекать церквушка во Фрейпорте. Говорили, что на службах поют, славя бога голосом. Корво нашел весь этот подход откровенно нелепым, но все же сходил несколько недель уличных разговоров спустя.   
Он не увидел ничего необычного по меркам культа Чужого. Корво не мог не покачать головой в легком раздражении: они оказались из верующих Церкви Царства Небесного, хоть и не таких ярых, как в Тивии. И все же, несмотря на неверную теологическую составляющую, здесь проповедовали праведные дела, добродетели, милосердие и сострадание, и да, никем не замеченный Корво на своей потолочной балке одобрил посыл.  
А потом раздали маленькие книжки в картонных обложках. Группа сильных молодых парней вытащила в центр зала фортепиано, за него сел мужчина и сыграл аккорд. Все прихожане собрались вокруг и запели.  
Это было прекрасно.  
Не все попадали в ноты, и из многих певцы определенно были где-то как из Корво. Но то, как прочувствованно они пели о Чужом, о его недремлющем присутствии, о том, как они никогда не одиноки, даже в самую трудную минуту… это обрадовало. Не он один видел такие вещи.  
И все же кое-что видел он и только он: у одной из стен, наблюдая за прихожанами, стоял Чужой. Его явно видел только Корво, потому что в противном случае реакция была бы шумной. Появление Чужого застало Корво врасплох.  
Он и не знал, что тот умеет плакать.

– Я не вдохновлял написавшего эти гимны. Он стал для меня неожиданностью.  
Корво посмотрел на неподвижно стоящего поодаль Чужого.   
– Это распространится?  
– Да. Музыка проникает в сердца. Гимны будут петь в церквях, в школах, на улицах, они превратятся в матросские песни. Великие люди сочинят на основе простых аккордов бессмертные произведения, и песня, что ты услышал, будет звучать сотню лет спустя. Теперь это неизбежно.  
Пристальный взгляд Чужого был обращен прочь от Корво, в выражении лица чувствовалось нечто отстраненное и невероятно печальное.  
Пришлось собраться с духом, но Корво наконец удалось открыть рот.  
– Все в порядке?  
Чужой не шелохнулся.  
– Я уже говорил, мне… это непривычно. Что люди обо мне хорошего мнения.  
Непроницаемое выражение на его лице уступило место чему-то между ужасом и скорбью.  
– Иди сюда, – мягко произнес Корво.  
Чужой не сказал ни слова.

Он начал свои записи о Чужом во Фрейпорте.  
Не учение, не заповеди, просто запомнившиеся слова. Привычки, открытые секреты, история, внешность – мелочи. То, что, как был уверен Корво, имело ценность лишь для него. То, что хотелось запомнить сильнее всего.  
"...пятнадцать, когда попал в Бездну, но ныне, должно быть, более двадцати пяти… моргает, только если его застать врасплох; моргает редко… зубы и язык кита под стать китовым глазам… если можно сказать, что у него есть любимчики, то из всех цветов предпочитает гортензии…"  
Ничего из этого он не опубликовал, все просто лежало в столе, никем не прочтенное. Он даже не говорил об этом с Чужим.

А еще некоторое время спустя он начал носить перчатки, чтобы прикрыть Метку.  
– Я не стыжусь тебя, – сказал он Чужому, когда надел перчатки в первый раз. До чего же странно было опускать взгляд и не видеть Метки.  
К щеке прижалась холодная ладонь.   
– Предпочитаю видеть тебя живым, а не из гордости выставляющим напоказ Метку, – негромко ответил Чужой.


	7. Chapter 7

Шло время, а с ним и Реформация.  
Повсюду в воздухе витали перемены. Король Фридрих остановился в шаге от откровенного объявления об отделении от империи, сыпля пустыми заверениями в верности и одновременно укрывая Пророка Чужого и тайно финансируя лидера революционеров. Серконос, казалось, вот-вот совсем распадется на части, которые объединяло только единодушное согласие в том, что никто больше не хотел видеть над собой власть Дануолла или Белого Утеса. Редмур, единственный гристольский оплот организованного поклонения Чужому, избегал осады лишь потому, что имперские силы были брошены к Серконосу и Морли. С Тивии успешно изгнали Аббатство Обывателей – до последнего человека, не считая упрямых верующих Вей-Гона, – и теперь там шла внутренняя борьба между разными фракциями. Страна больше не была в руках Верховных судей, а значит каждый мелкий царек, у которого хватало людей, чтобы закрепиться в городе, тянулся к власти. Объединение стало невозможным. Что-то теряем, что-то находим.  
Корво не знал, надеяться ему или отчаиваться.

Миновало два года после становления Катрины во главе революционеров, когда смотрители схватили ее в Колкенни, увезли на Белый Утес, осудили и сожгли за ересь.

– Ты был с ней? – потребовал Корво ответа от Чужого в ночь, когда до него дошли новости.  
– Я видел ее на костре.  
В руке у Корво хрустнул стиснутый аудиограф.  
– Ты был с ней?  
Чужой с непроницаемым лицом взглянул на него из облака ткани Бездны.  
– Ты знаешь ответ, – произнес он. – К чему вообще спрашивать?

Корво не знал точной даты: он получил эту информацию из вторых рук, от Дауда и Штурма. Но вот что он знал: Аббатство наконец убедило императрицу бросить флот против повстанцев в Тивии, чтобы вторгнуться на остров и вернуть его силой.

Фридрих отправил Корво быстрейшим из своих кораблей. Из солидарности к нему присоединилась группа морлийских повстанцев. Когда они достигли Дабоквы, красными дорожками и не пахло. Назревала подготовка к войне.  
– Возьмут этот город – ударят и по Редмуру, – мрачно предупредил Штурм, изучавший карту канала между Тивией и Гристолем вместе с Корво и адмиралом Энн Кормак. – Ни один корабль не должен добраться до берега.  
– Имперцы плавают на линкорах, а у Редмура таких только три, – сказала Кормак, – и всего пять промысловых: большинство китобоев ходят из Дануолла. Рыбацкие лодки, несколько прогулочных яхт, пожертвованных горожанами. У Дабоквы примерно то же самое. Других гарнизонов на юге Тивии нет, а Морли не в силах выделить больше кораблей, кроме того, на котором приплыл Аттано.  
Штурм нахмурился.  
– Проклятье, да говорят к тому же, что они вызвали подкрепление из гарнизона в Вей-Гоне.  
– Этим еще нужно дойти, – ответила Кормак. – Переход на юг не простой, и велик шанс, что к прибытию сил Вей-Гона весь бой уже закончится. И тем не менее… Морли не просто так потерпело поражение от империи: на стороне Дануолла все морские силы Островов.  
– На стороне Дануолла нет никого с Меткой Чужого, – изучая карту, произнес Корво. Канал был уже всего строго к югу от Дабоквы – проход слишком широкий, но защищать его было бы легче всего. – Не знаю насчет стратегии морского боя – но знаю, что смогу навести шороху, если сумею попасть к ним на корабли.  
Протянулось продолжительное молчание.  
– По-вашему, этого точно хватит, чтобы переломить ситуацию?  
– Нет, – сказал Корво и перевел взгляд с одного на другого, – но Дауд в пути, а его Метка позволяет делиться силой с последователями. Вот это может все изменить.

Стратегия отличалась простотой и отчаянностью. Нельзя было, чтобы хоть один корабль имперцев достиг тивийской земли. Успех флота зависел главным образом от абордажа – значит, нельзя было, чтобы корабли мятежников брали на абордаж. Флот отличался медлительностью – значит, мятежники должны были летать.  
Восемь кораблей, которыми можно было пожертвовать, – шестерку старых полузатопленных барж и пару частных лодок, на которые нельзя было поставить пушки, – планировали поджечь ворванью и направить прямо в гущу имперского флота. Это должно было немного всполошить противника и дать адмиралу Кормак время для ответа на первые залпы.  
Дауд, наконец прибыв с Китобоями и своими последователями повоинственнее, сразу согласился с Корво.   
– Доставьте нас на один корабль, и мы разнесем цепочку командования. Полностью это их не остановит, но замедлит достаточно, чтобы вы получили контроль над полем боя, по крайней мере ненадолго.  
Это был план, основанный на фрагментах слухов, счастливом случае, которого могло и не представиться, и риске, который они не могли себе позволить.  
Других планов у них не было.

В ночь перед битвой в Дабокве, среди моряков, наемников и бывших мирных граждан, которым на следующий день предстояло выйти в море, закатили празднество. Большинство предпринимало меры к тому, чтобы не слишком напиться. Да, каждый знал, что завтра может умереть, но никому не хотелось, чтобы причиной стало похмелье. И все же пьянящего чувства толпы и угрозы приближающейся смерти хватило, чтобы народ пошел вразнос.  
Впрочем, для Корво будоражащая музыка и шум толпы оказались чересчур. Он нашел крышу и сел на ней подальше от людей, смотря вверх, на приглушенные городскими огнями звезды. Он не дернулся, когда появился Чужой. Это было почти ожидаемо.  
– Здравствуй, Корво, – свежо и мягко раздался голос Чужого в прохладном ночном воздухе. – Жизнь изменилась, не так ли? Императрица, твоя дочь Эмили, стоит по другую сторону поля боя. Ты сыграл ключевую роль в хаосе, охватившем империю, моя Метка стала тебе оружием в борьбе против тирании Аббатства Обывателей. Силы этого мира и того, что лежит за гранью, силы, которые люди зовут "магией", служат твоей воле. Я даровал тебе эту силу, а теперь она послужит тебе в войне, что грозит поглотить весь мир.  
Корво ждал. Речь эхом отдавалась в костях, напоминая об их первой встрече. Он помнил ее, будет помнить всегда.  
– Скоро на твою долю выпадут испытания, каких еще не бывало, Корво. Ты прошел по глухим уголкам этого мира и воздвиг во имя меня алтари и целые храмы, и теперь твоя сила превыше любого другого. Нет больше нужды в рунах, только в работе инстинктов и Метке, что ты носишь с собой. Но есть последний дар, что я способен тебе преподнести, дар, что может оказать тебе поддержку в том, что скоро произойдет.  
Корво так долго ничего не получал от Чужого, что был потрясен. Он начал спрашивать, что это, но был прерван мягким мимолетным поцелуем. Он потерял равновесие, словно опять скользнул в Бездну.  
– Это сердце – не живого существа, и все же я могу дать его тебе, – прошептал Чужой. – Сердце бога.  
Мир вокруг застыл.  
Корво смотрел в эти бездонные черные глаза и чувствовал, как слова пытаются подступить к губам, но не мог произнести их даже сейчас. Впрочем, он подозревал, что Чужой знает.  
– Как воспользоваться моим даром – решать тебе, – отстраняясь, сказал Чужой. – Знай, я буду наблюдать с большим интересом.  
Он исчез.  
И все же Корво знал, что не остался один.

Наутро небо окрасилось красным.

Позже Корво не сумел бы сказать, как шел морской бой в более широком масштабе. Он слишком сосредоточился на работе прямо у себя под носом, был занят только одним кораблем за раз. На практике их с Даудом и его людьми посадили на один из зажигательных кораблей: те должны были сблизиться с противником быстрее всех. План предполагал, что они будут Прыгать с корабля на корабль, выводя из игры командиров с каждого.  
Что они и сделали.  
Это было пекло. Один корабль, второй, третий. Кого-то из капитанов просто оглушали, закрывали по ящикам и забывали, кого-то – убивали. Половину времени Корво провел спина к спине с Даудом, призывая из трюмов крыс и снося людей ветром. Снаружи бушевала битва, без конца гремели пушечные залпы, летали по водам канала суда. Корво не знал даже, на чьей стороне перевес в бою. Все, что он мог – драться.

Казалось, прошли годы, и стрельба утихла.

Императрица лично приказала поднять над флагманом белое знамя.


	8. Chapter 8

Заявление послужило косвенному освобождению Тивии. Призвав к перемирию, империя отказалась от контроля над островом. Повсюду прошли буйные празднества, вражда между противостоящими фракциями ненадолго сошла на нет. Для них настал день независимости.  
Корво был рад. В ту ночь в Дабокве он без шума поднял бокалы со Штурмом, Даудом, Кормак и кое-кем из других офицеров и законников. Все они были чересчур стары, чтобы принимать участие в более бурном праздновании, и чересчур хорошо осознавали, что это еще не конец.  
– Что теперь? – наконец спросила Кормак.  
Корво почему-то до сих пор удивляло, когда все взгляды обращались к нему.  
– Укрепим позиции. Сомкнем ряды. Направим помощь в Морли, поддержим их мятеж. Если империя заняла оборонительную позицию, останавливаться нельзя. Это наш шанс полностью изменить ситуацию.  
– За это надо выпить! – сказал Штурм, а потом так и сделал. Остальные к нему присоединились.

Позже Корво загнал в угол Дауд.  
– Я думал, ты не собираешься становиться революционером.  
– Я никогда этого не планировал, – ответил Корво. – Мне пришлось сделать выбор, Дауд. И между тем, чтобы вечно склоняться перед Аббатством и…  
Между ними повисло долгое молчание.  
– Ты выбрал его, – наконец произнес Дауд.  
– Да.  
Бывший ассасин и нынешний храмовник горько улыбнулся.  
– Будь осторожен, Корво. Когда-то он был от меня в восторге, а теперь я могу только проповедовать слово бога, который даже не желает со мной говорить.  
Корво медленно кивнул.  
– И все же выбираешь его.  
Дауд опустил взгляд на свою руку, на резко выделяющуюся на тыльной стороне ладони черную метку.   
– А ты на моем месте поступал бы иначе?

Синод Белого Утеса предложили в качестве способа уладить различия между учениями Аббатства и культа Чужого. Империя стояла перед лицом полного развала: Тивия с Морли были практически потеряны, отделение Серконоса обещало не заставить себя долго ждать. В интересах каждой из сторон было собраться и решить хотя бы проблему религии.  
В конце концов, после продолжительных обсуждений и внутренних споров решили, что поедет Корво. Аббатство гарантировало ему безопасное перемещение, под обещанием подписалась императрица. Это было опасно, глупо – и необходимо, если они хотели будущего и устойчивого мира.

Перед отплытием к Белому Утесу собравшиеся в Дабокве объединились, чтобы дать Корво какие-то аргументы, учение, которое он мог бы отстаивать.  
– Без этого и слушать не станут, – логично рассудил Штурм.  
Корво посмотрел на лист бумаги с написанными на нем пятью простыми мыслями.  
– Это все полная бессмыслица. Здесь в каждой строчке проблемы.  
– В теологии всегда полно проблем, иначе нам не о чем было бы говорить.  
– Думаю, это единственное, в чем мы все когда-либо соглашались, – сказал Дауд. – Бери, Корво.

"Тезис Первый: Чужой, вечный и неизменный, не служит ни добру, ни злу этого мира.  
Тезис Второй: Чужой в Бездне есть источник и проводник всей магии мира.  
Тезис Третий: дабы отличить и наделить силой смертных проводников перемен этого мира, он дарует свою метку определенным избранникам, тем самым связывая их с силой Бездны.  
Тезис Четвертый: даже Метка Чужого не есть метка предназначения, и лишь во власти каждого смертного прокладывать курс своей судьбы, подобно тому, как корабль прокладывает курс сквозь шторм.  
Тезис Пятый: за гранью этого мира нет ни спасения, ни чести, ни бесчестия".

Он прибыл на Белый Утес с тремя дюжинами лучших бойцов, какие только нашлись. Штурм с Даудом благоразумно остались: не удайся Синод, они сумели бы объединиться с силами Морли и, возможно, Серконоса для настоящей схватки. Необходимость запасных планов такого рода угнетала, и Корво не был уверен в успехе, даже если Синод пройдет хорошо.  
И даже если он был Пророком – и сам теперь это признавал – он оставался гораздо худшим спорщиком, чем Штурм, и имел вчетверо меньше верных непосредственно ему сторонников, чем Дауд. Ему казалось, что у соратников куда больше шансов на успех. У Корво не было ничего, он ехал безоружным.  
Впрочем, не совсем так.  
У него ведь было сердце бога.

Корво вошел в Аббатство в плотном окружении охраны. Его заверили, что императрица скоро прибудет, но собрание велели начать, не дожидаясь ее. Корво это весьма обрадовало. Он не знал, сумеет ли уже встать лицом к лицу с Эмили.  
Сам Синод устроили в открытом лекционном зале, где все явившиеся смотрители и еретики могли послушать аргументацию и обсуждение. Корво противостояла группа смотрителей, наверняка получивших юридическое и богословское образование. Он остался стоять: стула ему не предложили, а просить он не собирался. Верховный Смотритель Вильгельм Алеандер, человек, стоявший перед Корво у истоков всего этого, стоял перед ним и сейчас.  
– Мы просим вас представить для протокола ваши аргументы, – сказал он.  
Корво методично снял и убрал перчатки. Метка на его руке не допускала толкований. Зал ожидаемо взорвался шепотками. Он вызвал из памяти Тезисы и громко разъяснил каждый, понимая, что все записывается на аудиограмму. Ему не понадобилось много времени, и когда он закончил, вид у них был почти… разочарованный.  
– Это все? – спросил Алеандер. – Чего Чужой хочет?  
Корво рассмеялся.  
– Я могу вам сказать, чего хочет Чужой, но это будут мои слова, не его.  
– Разве не хочет он зла? Что вы скажете о душегубах-сектантах и иже с ними, которых вы сами предали позору? Зло, истинное зло во имя его!  
– Нет ничего, что человечество не сумело бы так или иначе извратить.  
Алеандер сощурился.  
– Верное замечание, "Пророк". Воистину, человечество извратило праведный путь, путь, что отстаивает и поддерживает Аббатство.  
– Вы слышали мои Тезисы. У вас свой путь, у меня – свой. Что же до пути праведного, верного и единственного – такового не существует.  
– Ересь, – протянул один из прочих смотрителей.  
Сердце Корво ударило раз. Другой. Третий. Он был здесь один. И он знал, к чему все идет.  
– Правдивое обвинение, – поднимаясь, произнес Алеандер. Приблизившись, он оказался довольно-таки невысоким, но было ясно, у кого здесь власть. У его багрового камзола по всему залу были братья и сестры – вооруженные, готовые, сильные. У него были последователи здесь и за стенами, и Корво не был уверен в том, что смог бы пережить схватку со всеми сразу даже в расцвете лет. – Вы отречетесь от своих слов, Корво Аттано? Отречетесь от Чужого?  
– Вы не понимаете, о чем просите, – сказал Корво с мыслью о черных глазах, холодных руках и одиноком силуэте во тьме. – С тем же успехом можно попросить приливы и отливы отречься от луны.  
– Единственный способ достичь мира для вас – отказаться от этого фарса. Вы Пророк движения, вы тот, кто проложил курс. Сложите знамена, Аттано, и, пусть вас мы и не пощадим, мы сможем побороться за примирение с теми, кто слушает вашу ересь.  
– Я не решаю за них, – ответил Корво и скрестил руки на груди. – Убейте меня, Алеандер. Они за мной не следуют и никогда не следовали. С моей смертью ничего не закончится.  
Что-то исказило лицо Верховного Смотрителя – быть может, сожаление.  
– Я не желаю вашей смерти.  
– У вас не осталось выбора. Если планируете сделать из меня мученика… пусть смерть будет быстрой.  
– Прошу в последний раз, отрекитесь от ереси, – развел руками Алеандер.  
Корво ответил ему пристальным взглядом сверху вниз.  
– Я не могу и не стану ни от чего отрекаться. Неправильно и опасно противиться истине. Такова моя позиция. Иной быть не может.

Позднее Корво был очень раздосадован тем, что пропустил собственную казнь.

Костер ему сложили большой, ведь вскоре туда же должны были попасть все, кто прибыл вместе с ним. Да, пламя было жарким и причиняло море боли, но он утратил ясность мысли и начал терять сознание задолго до того, как тело занялось по-настоящему. И потому он почувствовал лишь нечто вроде накативших океанских волн, погасивших жар, и то, как ослабли путы, и звук холодного гневного голоса.  
И все.  
Он был совершенно уверен, что умер.

Корво проснулся в больничной палате, белой, стерильной, хорошо обставленной. В кресле подле койки спала императрица.  
Он оценил положение. Ожогов было много, но большую часть тела защитила одежда, так что болело меньше ожидаемого. Мозг был немного затуманен, но ничего слишком серьезного. И рядом сидела Эмили – заметно растрепанная, развалившаяся в кресле, словно села и выключилась.  
Корво долго просто лежал и думал. Он помнил, что произошло сразу перед тем, как он потерял сознание: волны, голос, внезапно накатившее облегчение. И он смотрел на спящую дочь, чувствуя, что, пусть это он лежит в койке, прямо сейчас есть время за ней приглядеть.  
Некоторое время спустя Эмили зашевелилась. Она открыла и потерла глаза, прогоняя сон, и улыбнулась, увидев, что он не спит.   
– Давно проснулся? – с трудом ворочая языком, спросила она.  
– Достаточно давно. Разве тебе не стоит держаться подальше от еретика?  
– Ты больше не еретик, – мягко ответила она. – Мы… ты помнишь?  
– Помню что?

Вот как все было.  
Эмили припозднилась, не зная, что смотрители замыслили измену. У ворот Аббатства произошло сражение, которое Корво совершенно не заметил: он был слишком занят тем, что горел заживо. Она вбежала на центральный двор, где сложили костер, увязла в схватке и стояла лицом к костру, когда это произошло.  
Он просто возник в тут же потухшем от волны холода огне рядом с Корво, снял его со столба, вынес из опасности, положил к ногам Эмили, а потом, глядя вниз на Корво, произнес: "Он мой, и вы его не тронете", – и эхо его голоса разнеслось, словно он был левиафаном в бездне.  
А потом Чужой раз – и исчез.

Башня Дануолла ни капли не изменилась, но теперь казалась чужой. Они с Эмили посидели в ее личных покоях и поговорили, а потом поговорили еще, Эмили поплакала, может быть, Корво тоже немножко поплакал. Они не разговаривали чуть больше трех лет, и оба были убеждены, что уже никогда не поговорят.  
Эмили с одобрения Парламента издала "Акт о супрематии", постановивший, что государственная власть империи более не склоняется перед Аббатством. Больше никакой десятины, никакой официальной религии. Эмили занималась назначением собственных астрономов для настройки часов и работы с календарями и созданием настоящей имперской полиции, не подконтрольной Аббатству.   
– Серконос больше не пытается отделиться, – сообщила она Корво. – Мы с королем Фридрихом готовим проведение мирных переговоров, а Тивия…  
– Оставь Тивию в покое и просто прими то, что ее не вернуть, – посоветовал Корво. – Там уже не просто одно правительство. По последним подсчетам, островом пытаются править двадцать три человека, и среди них никто ни с кем не уживается.  
– ...приму к сведению, – содрогнувшись, сказала Эмили.

Он уехал из Дануолла.  
Остаться навсегда не было никакой возможности, и они с Эмили оба это знали. Большинство в Дануолле по-прежнему следовало Семи Запретам. Парламент не принял бы Пророка Чужого в качестве Защитника Короны, особенно после распространения слухов о том, что стали называть "Чудом Белого Утеса".  
Кроме того, в Редмуре недавно провели очень успешный референдум об установлении независимости от империи. Эмили посчиталась с результатами, так что теперь северную оконечность Гристоля занимал город-государство Редмур. Странное чувство, но Корво думалось, что он немного в ответе за его новый статус и положение, и ему казалось, что в каком-то смысле он там больше на своем месте, чем когда-либо по-честному был в Дануолле.Так что он распрощался с Эмили, на сей раз с уверенностью в том, что это не последний их разговор, и уехал домой, в Редмур.  
Его встретили с распростертыми объятиями.

– Как вышло, что я стал героем? – спросил Корво у Чужого спустя пять лет после первого мгновения в качестве нечаянного пророка. Они были в спальне его дома в Редмуре, вдали от всех тех, кто заговорил бы с ним или стал бы записывать его слова. – Кто решил, что я, самый большой дурак на Островах, должен быть героем?  
– О, это извечный принцип, – улыбнулся Чужой. – Тот, кто первым низвергает законы и обычаи, поначалу становится злодеем, но после законы уже не восстановить, и когда уклад изменяется, все принимают новый порядок вещей. Затем история начинает свой ход, и злодей превращается в праведника. Вот так.  
Корво покачал головой и потянул Чужого к себе, на кровать.  
– Я никогда этого не хотел.  
– Чего?  
– Причинить столько беспокойства.  
– Но ты довел дело до конца, – произнес Чужой; холодные губы коснулись челюсти Корво. – Ты это начал – и ты это закончил, хотя даже я не всегда могу предсказать, как все на самом деле завершится.  
Корво был осторожен, как и всегда, снова прижимая его к постели, склоняясь столь бережно, словно Чужой был сделан из такой же человеческой плоти, как и он.  
– Я не сделал бы это ни для кого другого.  
Чужой взглянул на него непроницаемыми, абсолютно черными, за исключением заметных только при определенном освещении тонких серебряных линий радужки, глазами.  
– Знаю, – его пальцы зарылись в волосы Корво, притягивая так же надежно, как если бы он попался в сети. – Жалеешь об этом?  
– Ни в коем случае, – ответил Корво и поцеловал его, протяжно и крепко.


	9. Chapter 9

Корво Аттано было семьдесят четыре года.  
Он был бодр, здоров и силен: Метка Чужого в какой-то мере наделила его сверхъестественным запасом жизненных сил. Умом и уловками он избежал должности губернатора Редмура и по сей день успешно уклонялся от реального проведения проповедей. Безусловно, он писал: сочинения, дискуссии, письма – это форма борьбы, не требующая напряжения физических сил, на которое Корво больше не был способен.  
Его волосы побелели, кожу расчертили морщины, и очки он нынче носил постоянно. Окружающие уверяли, что он все так же привлекателен. Корво не был уверен, что его это так уж волнует: единственному его любовнику за последние тридцать пять лет внешность была безразлична. И все же это обнадеживало – смотреться в зеркало и видеть, что не слишком сильно изменился.  
В мире было не совсем спокойно. Через три года после Чуда Белого Утеса возникла новая сверхрадикальная секта, проповедовавшая доктрину ухода от мира. Гражданское неповиновение навлекло на них жестокое преследование со стороны империи, и чтобы его избежать, они уплыли вслед за исследователями к берегам Пандуссии. Вдали от имперского флота и враждебных смотрителей их колонии медленно росли, и теперь туда же начали понемногу подтягиваться другие люди, гораздо менее религиозные и гораздо более заинтересованные в природном изобилии континента. Несмотря на опасности, у них были кое-какие успехи в укреплении своего положения.  
Столкновения на островах прекратились. Даже на Тивии решился вопрос множества сект и фракций, и хотя остров разделился на двенадцать частей, открытые военные действия ныне практически не велись. Аббатство пережило период масштабной внутренней смуты и вышло из него с чуть менее бескомпромиссным учением. Приверженность Запретам сохранилась на большей части Гристоля, а также в городах-государствах Вей-Гоне и Саггунто.  
Морли, Тивия и город-государство Редмур, в котором по-прежнему жил Корво, полностью отделились от империи. Вей-Гон остался ей верен, и Серконос в итоге тоже. В воздухе все еще витало напряжение, словно этот "мир" был только отсутствием войны. Корво был не уверен в том, что на острова когда-нибудь придет настоящий мир, – впрочем, зная все, что он теперь знал, Корво был не уверен и в том, что мир вообще был.  
И Корво мало что мог с этим поделать. Он перестал быть источником перемен, как прежде. Конечно, к нему обращались, много раз: он до сих пор обладал ощутимой репутацией, да к тому же был Первым Пророком Чужого. Но Корво ушел с передовой. В последний раз он ездил в Дануолл два года назад, чтобы повидаться с Эмили и познакомиться с женщиной, встретившей во сне Чужого и получившей его Метку. У нее были идеи насчет изменений в Дануолле и империи в целом, и Эмили, похоже, была склонна к ней прислушиваться. Будущее было за той женщиной, не за Корво, и его это полностью устраивало: он совсем никогда и не желал играть первые роли.  
Дауд исчез шесть лет назад. Ходили слухи, что он сел на корабль до Пандуссии. Зашедшая к Корво Билли Лерк сказала, что он ушел во сне и не хотел бы, чтобы после смерти его восхваляли за то, каким он не был при жизни. Корво желал того же.  
В последнее время его преследовала усталость. Чужой казался с ним не спокоен, отвечал почти резко, если ему случалось упоминать свой возраст. Корво вполне спокойно принимал тот факт, что его жизнь подошла к концу. Он проходил с Меткой тридцать пять лет, и она начала утомлять.  
Чужой не желал признавать то, что Корво может быть стар, и это казалось до странного милым. Он был уверен, что умрет и забудется, превратится в еще одну повесть, которую Чужой, вздыхая, целую вечность спустя расскажет где-то другому обладателю Метки. В истории Чужого ему не суждено было стать и сноской. Корво устраивало и это. Он чувствовал не так, как бог, и даже этого было все еще более чем достаточно.  
Наступил вечер, и к западу от Редмура садилось солнце. Корво выглянул в окно, посмотрел на красное, как знамя, небо.  
– Завтра будет славный день.  
Он присел на минутку. На завтра у него была назначена встреча с историком из Саммары, хотевшим написать биографию Первого Пророка. Корво считал идею смехотворной, но все равно собирался идти. Он разложил на столе свои записи, страницу за страницей написанного о Чужом, чтобы было с чем свериться. Он в жизни не вел дневников, и эти слова стояли ближе всего к описанию его жизни.  
Было как-то уместно, что описывался в них Чужой.  
По стене, колеблясь, будто свет на поверхности моря, скользили тени. Это завораживало, умиротворяло. Где-то вдалеке послышалась китовая песня. Забавно, ведь киты не водились у берегов островов уже не первый год: слишком много охотников. Должно быть, воспоминания.  
Прошло немного времени, и Корво закрыл глаза.

Проснулся он в Бездне.  
Корво не сразу понял, где находится: он лежал на земле, чуть приподнятый, с головой на груди у Чужого. Чужой обнимал его, и было… тепло.  
– Здравствуй, Корво, – негромко произнес Чужой.  
Особого желания двигаться не было.  
– Хороший сон.  
– Это… это не сон.  
Внимание Корво зацепилось за заминку в его голосе. Он сел, Чужой ему позволил. Тогда-то Корво и заметил, где именно в Бездне они находятся. Это была его редмурская комната, темная, тихая и холодная.  
И он оттуда никуда не делся.  
Странно было смотреть на собственное тело. Залитый странным светом Бездны, он выглядел относительно умиротворенным. Опустив взгляд на свои руки, Корво увидел, что те помолодели, стали руками его пятидесятилетнего. Милый штрих. Если честно, в душе он навсегда остался таким молодым.  
Он повернулся к Чужому.  
– Это прощание, так ведь?  
Чужой ответил ему пристальным взглядом.  
– Нет.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Это мой последний дар. Я позволю тебе остаться здесь. Со мной. В Бездне. Ты не будешь стареть и не… умрешь.  
Корво захлестнула волна жалости. Он взял Чужого за руки. Они были такими теплыми – странно, но хорошо.   
– Пришло время. Я готов.  
Чужой покачал головой.  
– С тем же успехом можно попросить приливы и отливы отречься от луны, – со странным светом в глазах тихо проговорил он.   
– Нужно меня отпустить, – мягко сказал Корво. Чем пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы он оказался здесь? Что Чужой сделал?  
– Нет, – ладонь Чужого легла ему на щеку. – И для тебя, и для меня было много вариантов будущего, и только в этом ты стольким ради меня пожертвовал. Семья, свобода, целая империя – ты все променял на меня. Понимаешь? У меня и прежде были пророки, но никогда…  
Он осекся, казался потрясенным, выбитым из колеи, даже напуганным – и Корво не знал, как тут быть. Конечно, что сказать, он знал, сказать надо было давным давно. Много лет он ходил с этим грузом, много лет старался избежать объяснения причины, по которой так давно возразил Верховному Смотрителю.  
Какой теперь был смысл скрывать?  
По Бездне вокруг прокатилось эхо китовой песни. Корво показался себе невесомым.  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Чужой был совершенно неподвижен.  
– Для бога это нелегко, – наконец произнес он. – Смертные угасают так быстро, живут не дольше бабочки в саду. Я сожалел бы о твоем уходе.  
– По крайней мере, тогда я любил не напрасно.  
Корво сказал это всерьез. Даже сам шанс испытать такие чувства – невообразимый дар.  
– Ты меня неправильно понял, – ответил Чужой. – Нелегко не значит невозможно.  
– ...что?  
– Я знал с момента, когда впервые тебя увидел. Восхищение превратилось в одержимость, а затем в нечто большее. Ты пожертвовал ради меня империей и стал моим пророком – не в стремлении к власти, но в стремлении ко мне. Я провел в Бездне четыре тысячи лет. В одиночестве. Ко мне тянулись только из-за того, что могли получить. А потом появился ты. Ты отдавал, отдавал, отдавал – и ни разу ничего не попросил.  
Корво покачал головой.  
– Это не может быть единственным случаем…  
– У меня очень долгая память, – Чужой наклонился вперед и опустил лоб на лоб Корво. – Ты единственный в своем роде, Корво. Вот почему я тебя люблю.

Долгое время ему хватало прогулок по Бездне с Чужим. Он знал, какой след оставил после себя. Тело обнаружили, когда он не явился на встречу с историком из Саммары. По нему объявили траур и торжественно похоронили, ко всеобщему потрясению, в одной гробнице с императрицей Джессаминой Колдуин. Оставленные им на столе записи нашли и опубликовали без правок – последствия этого еще предстояло увидеть.  
В Бездне время шло странно. Бывало, Корво думал, что прошел век, а в мире миновали секунды; бывало, что в мгновение ока пролетало десятилетие. Он не возражал. Теперь Бездна открылась ему, и он по полной пользовался способностью ее исследовать. Не нашлось ни озер из жидкого алмаза, ни садов, только отпечатки прошлого, настоящего и будущего – изломанные клочки земли, вечно висящие в Бездне. Одна мысль – и он появлялся, где хотел.  
Со временем он начал осознавать, что у Бездны есть некое подобие центра и нечто, что, вероятно, может быть границей. Однажды и только однажды Чужой взял Корво с собой к этой границе, туда, где оставалось его материальное тело. После этого Корво долго крепко обнимал Чужого в комнате-образе той, что была у Корво в Башне Дануолла.   
Прошло время, и они снова начали выходить в мир. Корво следовал за Чужим, наблюдал за смертными, его пророками, его проводниками перемен. Он смотрел, как Эмили отреклась от престола в пользу сына, серьезного молодого человека, не придерживавшегося вообще никакой религии и потому всеобщего любимца. Эмили со своим мужем Виманом остались в Башне Дануолла, но не в качестве императрицы и ее супруга. Похоже, ее историю ожидал счастливый конец. Иные истории заканчивались не так хорошо, и о каждой из них Чужой рассказывал, как все могло быть, излагая Корво вероятные варианты будущего. А потом они шли дальше.  
Такова была жизнь после смерти, и Корво не ожидал от нее перемен.  
Он был кругом не прав. Как обычно.

Витланд, что на границе Пандуссии, был колонией позднего поколения, то есть не отличался фанатизмом некоторых более ранних колоний. Эти поселенцы пришли не ради религии, а ради финансовых возможностей. Аборигенов в этой части континента не было, однако, как узнал Корво, в конечном итоге жителям этой колонии предстояло забраться в своем освоении земли настолько далеко, что они вполне могли встретить тех, кто здесь все еще жил. Это были интересные места, места великих перемен. В один прекрасный день новым носителям Метки с обеих сторон конфликта предстояло поневоле узнать о себе правду – поистине занимательные близились времена.  
Пока же Корво с Чужим стояли в Бездне в витландском домике и смотрели на семью, собравшуюся у постели больной младшей дочери.  
Они молились за нее, отчаянно молились Чужому – любому, кто только слышал, – не зная, конечно, что их бог стоит рядом и ждет. Им предстояло узнать, только когда старшая дочь забудется сном на заплаканной подушке, а на следующее утро проснется с пламенем в груди и Меткой на руке.  
– Перед ней много путей, – объяснил Чужой, – у ее истории много концов. Погонится ли она за лекарством от этой болезни, отправившись в глубь континента и выйдя на контакт с аборигенами? Вернется ли в империю, чтобы искать излечения через науку? Или… что ж. Увидим, не так ли?  
Корво знал, когда малышка сделала последний вдох. Семья поняла чуть погодя, пошли слезы и крики. Защемило сердце. Он не утратил способности чувствовать, чувствовал часто и глубоко. Возможно, причиной было то, что он провел в Бездне недостаточно много времени, или то, как он в нее вошел. Неважно.  
Корво не ожидал увидеть, как малышка садится на кровати, оставляя тело. Это было что-то новенькое: он ни разу не присутствовал в сам момент смерти. Она явно растерялась, оглянулась, а увидев плачущую семью и опустив взгляд на собственный труп, захныкала. Корво не мог стоять и смотреть.  
Он в два шага дошел до кровати, опустился на колени и взял ее за маленькие ручки.   
– Эй, посмотри на меня. Все будет хорошо.  
Она уже истончалась по краям, размывалась, пока душа возвращалась в Бездну.  
– Что это за место, я не знаю, – всхлипнула она.  
– Здесь ты в безопасности, обещаю. Иди сюда.  
Малышка бросилась к нему на руки, вцепилась в него, всхлипы превратились в шмыганье носом. Он принялся ее убаюкивать, гладить по волосам. Она ничего не сказала и истаяла до того, как успел еще что-то сказать он сам. Поднявшись после ее исчезновения, он обнаружил, что Чужой за ним наблюдает.  
– Каким-то образом, – негромко проговорил он, – тебе удается удивлять меня до сих пор, Корво.

Это случалось снова, и снова, и снова. Корво выслушивал последние исповеди болтавшихся на виселице убийц, высвобождал бритвы из пальцев тех, кто отнял собственную жизнь, внимал последним воспоминаниям умирающих в постели стариков. Всех, кем бы они ни были и как бы ни умерли, всех, до кого только мог дотянуться.  
Он старался сделать уход более легким, менее одиноким. Чужой выбрал только его, и Корво не понимал, почему, но это была цель. Это был смысл, и Корво отказывался от него отрекаться.  
В последнюю свою встречу с Эмили Корво держал ее, таявшую в Бездне.  
Уход был легким не всегда – даже для него.

– Убийца, лорд, пророк, бог, – негромко произнес Чужой, коснувшись губ Корво. – Кто бы мог подумать? Четыре слова – и изменился весь мир.  
– Два, – поправил его Корво.  
Чужой сдвинул брови.  
– Да?  
Корво наклонился поближе и шепнул ему на ухо:  
– Здравствуй, Корво. Не скажи ты это… у меня не было бы причины бросать ему в лицо те слова.  
– Ты бог, и этот путь – только твой выбор. Существовало будущее, в котором ты не сказал ни слова, и Билли Лерк вернула меня в мир как человека. Существовало будущее, в котором ты не вызволил Эмили из каменной тюрьмы и стал тираном, а я был при тебе любовником и супругом. Будущее, в котором ты не полюбил Джессамину, и Эмили не родилась. Будущее, в котором ты остался в Карнаке. И еще, и еще, столько, что я никак не смог бы предсказать их все.  
– И в каждом ты дал бы мне Метку?   
Чужой поцеловал его. Такого ответа было достаточно.

Корво хотелось бы, чтобы было предельно ясно кое-что еще: богом он стал случайно.

Утонувший моряк, чья душа наполовину соскользнула в Бездну, наткнулся на Корво, а потом в его легкие загнали воздух.  
Он встретился с человеком, которого подстрелил вор и в последний момент спас прохожий, умеющий накладывать жгут.  
Едва не погибшая при родах мать держала его за руку, прежде чем ее затянули назад в мир живых.  
Пошли разговоры.

Его назвали Защитником.


End file.
